


Разрушить тебя и меня

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Темный Сэм насилует Дина. На долю Джареда и Дженсена выпадает это сыграть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разрушить тебя и меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Destroy Me and You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187321) by esohpe. 



> Псевдо-изнасилование, псевдо-инцест. Темный Сэм.

Декорации изображают номер мотеля в натуральную величину — легкий налет пыли, грязные простыни, искусственный солнечный свет пробивается сквозь сломанные жалюзи. Одно из окон разбито, солнечные лучи играют в осколках на столе.

Они становятся в позицию.

Дженсен нервничает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и скрестив руки на груди так, что мускулы напрягаются. Его волосы влажные от воды и специального геля с мокрым эффектом, грудь обнажена, он стоит на пороге ванной, словно собирается выйти. Джареду хочется улыбнуться — или пошутить, — чтобы разрядить обстановку, но он не осмеливается. В отличие от Дженсена, ему трудно входить в образ с пол-оборота. По крайней мере, в такой точно. В данный момент он чувствует Сэма внутри себя и думает — надеется! — что так будет проще.

— Отлично, — говорит Марк, — ну что, поехали?

Джаред ждет хлопушки, кивает, и вот уже Сэм быстрыми шагами пересекает комнату.

— Думаешь, это игра, Дин? — мягко спрашивает он. Дин вздрагивает, словно испугавшись внезапного появления Сэма, но не двигается с места. — Думаешь, мы в прятки играем? Ты нашел меня, и в награду я тебя теперь не убью?

— Сэм, — Дин распахивает глаза и крепко сжимает зубы. — Да ладно, чувак. Ты же не думал, что я тебя брошу?

— Была такая мысль.

— Да? — цедит Дин, внезапно разозлившись. — Да на хуй все. — Он идет к сумке, лежащей на стуле в углу, и, судорожно в ней порывшись, вытаскивает футболку и гневно смотрит на Сэма: — И тебя тоже. Ты чем думал, а, Сэм? Гребаные копы? Тебя сколько не было, шесть дней? Шесть долбаных дней без меня, и ты принялся мочить копов? На хрен Апокалипсис! Идиот, когда мы выберемся из этого дерьма, они повесят на тебя убийство!

Дин быстро натягивает футболку через голову. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, и Дин кажется почему-то совсем юным, особенно теперь, когда на нем только футболка и обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. Сэм прищуривается. А затем смеется — долго, громко и неприятно. Дин в ответ лишь хмуро на него смотрит, между бровями залегает глубокая складка.

— Что? — огрызается он.

Сэм делает рывок вперед - так быстро, что Дин просто не успевает отступить. Пальцы Сэма смыкаются на горле брата, и он в прямом смысле поднимает Дина над собой, грубо прижимая к стене, пристально глядя в глаза и чувствуя, как под пальцами бьется пульс…

Камера, управляемая парнем в зеленой бейсболке, подъезжает слева, и Джаред отвлекается. Дженсен продолжает смотреть на Джареда, как Дин, широко открыв глаза, сжав руками его запястья. Он еще секунду держится в образе, думая о репликах, а потом выпадает окончательно.

— Простите, — расстроенно произносит он, поворачиваясь, — я вылетел.

— Джаред, не останавливайся, — говорит Марк откуда-то из-за заливающего площадку света софитов, — просто переведи дух. Все получается классно.

— Крошка, — немного хрипло произносит Дин за его спиной. — Так и знал, что ты разнервничаешься, когда увидишь мою шикарную задницу. Так и знал.

— Да неужели? — Джаред поворачивается, приподнимая бровь.

Дженсен ухмыляется, слегка натянуто, и Джареда отпускает:

— Попрощайся со смазкой, сучка.

— Я слышал, что с такими крошечными членами можно и без нее, — пожимает плечами Дженсен.

Джаред хмыкает и качает головой. Все нормально, уговаривает он себя, это же просто они, просто еще один рабочий день, и будь он проклят, если Эклз в сложившейся ситуации сможет остаться профессионалом, а он нет.

Кожа Дженсена очень теплая на ощупь.

— Отлично, давайте сделаем это. — Джаред начинает постепенно сжимать руки и замечает, как Дженсен снова становится Дином, пытающимся отодрать пальцы Сэма от своего горла. Дин еще спокоен. Пока спокоен.

— Тебе пора вырасти, — огрызается Сэм. — Оглянись, Дин. Ты все еще надеешься меня вытащить? — Он прижимается к Дину, обжигая кожу дыханием, и тихо говорит: — А забавнее всего то, что я даже больше не хочу тебя.

Что-то дергается у него под пальцами. Дин перестает сопротивляться и, не отводя взгляда, обмякает у него в руках.

— Нет, — хрипло говорит Дин, — нет. Ты слышишь меня, Сэмми? Ты должен бороться. Вместе мы можем все. Да вместе мы можем победить этот гребаный ад.

Сэм медленно улыбается и качает головой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, Дин, ¬— произносит он, одновременно нежно и жестоко. — Я хочу, чтобы ты собрал манатки, сел в машину и уехал. А попытаешься следить за мной — убью.

На виске Дина дергается жилка.

— Я тебя не брошу.

— Да?

Дин поднимает подбородок.

Сэм наклоняет голову набок, просто рассматривая брата.

— Отлично, — отрезает он. — Если не хочешь по-хорошему…

Дин напрягается — преждевременно, думает Джаред, ведь Дин еще и понятия не имеет, что его ждет, и Джаред снова на площадке, потому что он узнает это движение. Узнает его после всех тех занятий с постановщиками трюков, когда их учили правильно падать и принимать удары. Он узнает его, потому что это — Дженсен, а не Дин: Дженсен замирает и напрягается от того, что сейчас случится, а не Дин, который все еще ждет развития событий.

Просто сбились, говорит себе Джаред, возвращая мысли в нужное русло. Нет времени размышлять, о чем думает и что чувствует Дженсен. Просто игнорируй.

Он снова становится Сэмом — резко разворачивает Дина, впечатывает лицом в стену и заламывает руку за спину. Дин, матерясь, извивается от боли, пытаясь освободиться.

Сэм знает, что у того нет никаких шансов.

Крепко ухватив за плечо и запястье, Сэм отрывает Дина от стены и тащит к кровати. Дин вырывается, пинается, рычит, извивается — все бесполезно. Сэм ловко ставит подножку и валит Дина на матрас, падает сверху и вышибает из того дыхание.

— Если придется применить силу, чтобы ты понял, что я тебе больше не брат, — произносит он, сквозь хриплые проклятия Дина, — я это сделаю.

Он просовывает между ними руку, задирая футболку Дина и сдергивая с того полотенце. Пальцы касаются теплой кожи, и, о Боже, мысли скачут как сумасшедшие, а рука замирает. Он же лапает Дженсена за голую задницу. Он пытается удержать в себе Сэма, его ярость, тьму, но это как ловить воду решетом. Образ ускользает окончательно. Позади поднимается камера, и Джаред вспоминает, что Марку нужен крупный план. Дженсен все еще сопротивляется под ним, брыкаясь, и едва не сбрасывает, но тут у Джареда включаются рефлексы. Он наваливается еще сильнее, словно пытаясь собственным весом подавить сопротивление Дженсена. Это вроде срабатывает, и Джареду удается окончательно стянуть полотенце, выдернуть его из-под них и бросить на пол.

Да мы просто кормим их с ложки, как сказал Марк. Если полотенца не будет, никто из фанатов не сможет отрицать то, что должно случиться.

Дженсен под ним полностью обнажен ниже пояса, от камеры его прикрывает лишь Джаред, и тому от этого становится чуть легче, словно зрители увидят одно лишь изнасилование, но не увидят Эклза, это мелочь, он понимает, но лучше, чем ничего. Он защитит Дженсена.

— Слезь с меня, Сэм. Блядь, слезь с меня.

Это все еще Дин под ним, который устало борется за возможность дышать, пытается ему приказывать, словно это что-то изменит, по-прежнему не может понять, что все по-настоящему. Из-за этого Джаред чувствует себя грязным, словно он какой-то извращенец, притворяющийся Сэмом, когда на самом деле он еще никогда не был так далек от своего героя. Притворяющийся Сэмом, в то время как Дженсен не знает, что за его спиной — Джаред: Джаред прижимает его к кровати; Джаред срывает с него одежду.

Ему нужен перерыв — шанс снова поставить Сэма между собой и Дженсеном. Однако если сейчас встать с кровати, то потом придется повторить все снова, а он не уверен, что кто-то из них на это способен. Чем быстрее все кончится, тем лучше.

Он может это сделать.

Он сползает чуть ниже и приподнимается, нашаривая рукой ремень. Металлическое позвякивание расстегиваемой пряжки звучит слишком громко, и внезапно Дженсен — Дин — бьется под ним, как дикий зверь, ни капли не сдерживаясь. Джаред едва не теряет равновесие и уже знает, как бы отреагировал Сэм. Он выше и тяжелее, и с рычанием вдавливает Дина в матрас, не гнушаясь ничем, лишь бы удержать его. Дженсен тяжело дышит, и это почти приятно, думает Джаред, как их привычные потасовки; адреналин несется по его венам, а сердце победно стучит.

Правда, обычно Дженсен одет. От этой мысли на Джареда накатывает что-то странное, жаркое и опасное. Упрямо игнорируя это, он расстегивает джинсы и стягивает их до середины задницы, резинка от трусов остается где-то под членом.

Кожа к коже. Тело под ним содрогается.

— Сэм, нет, — отчаянных слов почти не слышно.

Краем глаза Джаред замечает, как вторая камера ловит крупный план лица Дженсена. Он меняет захват, как они репетировали, вытягивая обе руки Дженсена вверх, крепко держа запястья одной ладонью. Другой он успокаивающе, очень нежно проводит по волосам Дженсена, влажным и чуть липким от геля.

— Не стоит меня недооценивать, Дин, — говорит он, скользя рукой по телу Дженсена, вниз, под коленкой, чувствуя под пальцами липкую от пота кожу. Он постепенно заставляет Дженсена развести ноги. — В следующий раз я просто тебя убью.

Он толкается вперед, и Дженсен захлебывается судорожным несчастным всхлипом, какого Джаред раньше никогда не слышал.

Он понимает, что это хрипит раздираемый на части Дин.

Конец


End file.
